Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV), or “drones,” are increasingly used in various applications including commercial, farming, scientific, search and rescue, law enforcement, environmental conservation, and recreational applications. Drones can be controlled either autonomously (e.g., by onboard computers) or by a pilot using a remote control unit.